iAfraid of the Dark
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Sam is alone in the dark. There's thunder and lightning out. Normally that wouldn't scare Sam. But the memories the storm brings back does scare her. Who's she going to call? Seddie oneshot.


iAfraid of the Dark

**A/N This is set sometime during the Seddie arc. I finally thought of this after going over 2 weeks without being able to think of anything to write. Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy.**

Sam's POV

Me and Freddie just got back from our date. We went to a bacon convention that's visiting Seattle for the weekend. Kissing Freddie is so much better when his lips taste like bacon. Anyway, Freddie drove me back to my place and we decided to watch a movie on the TV in my room since it was the only TV in the house me and my mom hadn't destroyed with baseball bats. I had a little surprise for Freddie. He laid down on the bed and I went downstairs to get the movie. When I came up back up with the movie in my hand Freddie looked surprised.

"Is that Ted? The movie that the creators of Family Guy made? The movie that doesn't hit theaters until tomorrow?"

"Yep. My mom's new boyfriend knows a guy who worked on the set of the movie so he gave us this advance copy. Come on, let's watch it."

"I don't know Sam. That movie is rated R. I don't know if my mom would want me watching—"

"Come on Fredalupe. Your mom will never know. Don't you think it's about time you grew up? Besides, it will be hilarious."

"Okay Sam. The promos for the movie do look really funny. Let's watch it."

I put the movie in and laid on the bed next to Freddie.

Me and Freddie were laughing our butts off throughout the entire movie. By the time it was over it was dark out and a thunderstorm had started. That reminds me of…never mind. I don't want to think about that.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Do you have to go or can you stay?"

"I have to get home before my mom lays hardboiled eggs because I'm not home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up and left my room. On his way out, he turned off the light.

"Umm, can you leave the light on?"

"Why do want the light on Sam? Is there something I don't know about? You know you can tell me anything."

"Nothing to worry about Freddork. I just like sleeping with the light on, okay? Don't you have to get home before Crazy calls the CIA to find you?"

Freddie started to say something, but then he decided against it.

"Fine Sam, I'll leave the light on. I have to go. I still think you're hiding something."

Freddie walked out my bedroom door. I heard him going down the stairs then open and close the front door. I heard Freddie's car drive away and that's when I started feeling a little scared. It's only because the dark and the thunder remind of…never mind. I can't think about that. As long as the light stays on I'll be fine.

I tried to go to sleep but the thunder kept me awake. I looked at the clock. It was 12:30 AM. Freddie left at 11:00. I decided to get some ham to help me sleep. I went down to the kitchen and had my ham. I as I went back up the stairs everything went black. Shit. A power outage. I made it back up to my room. As I sat down on the bed, all the bad memories of my past came back. I was now officially terrified. It wasn't the thunder and lightning that frightened me. It was what they reminded me of. After I sat on my bed against the headboard scared out of my life for a while, I decided I needed to call Freddie. I really didn't want him to see me like this, but I needed some feeling of safety. I couldn't deal with this alone. Not when the only light in the room is coming from the lightning. I grabbed my phone and called Freddie. I put my ear to the phone and heard nothing. I looked at my phone. No bars. Great. Cell phone service is out too. Looks like I'll have to ride out the storm on my own. If I just had someone with me I'd feel a lot safer. It's times like this when I wish Melanie hadn't gone off to boarding school. I saw the clock when another flash of lightning lit up the room. 1:00 AM. The sun doesn't come up for another 6 hours. I'm in for 6 hours of living hell.

Freddie's POV

When I got home my mom was getting crazy.

"Freddie, it's 11:15. Why are you walking in the door so late? You should have been home several hours ago! I thought you got kidnaped!"

"Mom, relax. I wasn't out after dark. Me and Sam got back to her place before the sun went down and we decided to watch a movie. I came home right after the movie ended."

"Well, okay. I really don't like you staying out after dark but at least you were at Sam's house instead of staying downtown after dark. You know how bad the crime is downtown. You better get to bed. It's late and you have school in the morning."

"I can't. I have a paper for AP US History I have to work on."

"Okay. But go to bed as soon as you finish. I'm going to bed now."

I worked on my paper for well over an hour and half. I was almost done when the power went off. It's a good thing I save so much. I only lost about a paragraph of my paper. I'll rewrite that before school tomorrow. I decided to just go to bed. As I climbed into bed, I remembered what happened with Sam. For some reason she wanted to sleep with the light on. Now that the power is off, that's impossible. She may have gotten to sleep before the power went out, but that wasn't a sure thing. I decided to call and make sure she was okay. When I tried to call, I realized cell phone service was out along with the power. It's just as well. I don't want to wake her up. Still, I needed to make sure Sam was okay since she clearly didn't want to be in the dark.

I grabbed a flashlight and opened the door.

"Fredbear, where are you going?"

Crap. I woke up my mom. I better think of something fast.

"I'm going over to Carly's to get a battery powered book light so I can continue writing my paper"

"Okay Freddie."

That's a relief. Good thing she didn't realize I grabbed my car keys. I headed out to the car and drove to Sam's house. I opened up the door to Sam's house and shined the flashlight around. I saw an empty package that used to have ham in it on the kitchen table. I headed up the stairs. I walked into Sam's room and shined the light around. What I saw was a very scared Sam sitting against the headboard trembling in fear.

Sam's POV

I heard someone walk in the door. I knew it wasn't my mom because she was going to be gone for at least a week. While someone walking in normally walking in wouldn't scare me, under the circumstances it only served to freak me out more. I heard the person walking up the stairs. Then I saw a light.

"Sam, what's going on?"

Whew. It's only Freddie. I was so relieved.

"Why are you so scared? I know you can't be afraid of the dark or the thunder. That's not like you. What are you hiding from me?"

I figured I might as well tell him. He's already seen me cowering in fear so I guess I have nothing to lose anymore. I told Freddie about what happened when I was four.

_It was a very dark night and there was a very strong thunderstorm raging. Me and Melanie were playing Nintendo. That's when my mom and dad started fighting again. Me and Melanie went and hid in our room. Mom and Dad had fought before, but this was worse than it had ever been. I don't know what they were fighting about but it was getting bad. I heard yelling and thing being smashed. Me and Melanie held onto each other tightly. Eventually my Dad left. The last thing he said before he left was "You better hope I never come back. Because if I do I'll—" I don't remember what he said. My mind blocked that out. All I know is that it was scary. We never saw my dad again after that._

"Sam, whatever your dad threatened to do, he won't be doing it. It's been 14 years since he said that and he probably won't be coming back. If he does, I'll make sure he can't do anything."

"I know. I could probably put a stop to anything he tried as well. But I don't think he'll come back anyway. It's just that the thunder and lightning remind of that night. Back then I had Melanie to comfort me. Now I don't have anyone."

"You have me Sam. I'll always be here for you. I'll just stay here the night. My mom will freak out when she realizes I'm gone tomorrow but right now you're the most important thing to me."

"Thanks Freddie. I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

I'll always have Freddie. He has proven that he's a great boyfriend and that I can trust him. No matter what he'll be there for me. There's nothing in the world I can't face as long as I have Freddie. When I woke up the next morning Freddie was right next me with his arms around me.

**A/N That's it. I got "Ted" from a movie that's premiering tomorrow. It looks really funny and I plan to see it. It is rated R, so only go if you're old enough or your parents will take you. I considered making the flashback scene with Sam's parents more graphic, but I decided against it because I wanted to keep the rating down so everyone who watches the show can read this. I'm not too sure about the ending, but that's the only thing I could think of. Please review.**


End file.
